Lykaos: Puppy
"Here, puppy. I have a nice snack for you." They shook the bag in their hand. It held a freshly cut piece of meat, fresh enough that blood dripped out to the leaf-strewn forest floor. It had once been a rabbit, but now it was the lure for the beasts prowling in the woods that night. They had heard the howls. Could hear them now, growing distant, closer, before stopping. "Here, puppy, pup-" A twig snapped. They turned. "Good puppy. Want a snack?" -- "Remember. It's important you choose wisely." "Yes, Daddy." Mummy's lips thinned into a scowl. "Don't fail me, Lia." "Yes, Mummy." -- Shadows danced across the crumbling stone walls. Their skin pricked. It was warm within the room, heated by the fire flickering in the center, but they felt cold as they walked through the small group gathered. They weren't the only one holding back whispers of fear. They could hear another child whimpering from under folds of black cloth. They swallowed and tugged the cloak shielding them from sight closer. It wasn't time yet to step into the light. Soon. After the leader called them forward. Only then would they be revealed to the other gathered families. Only then would they become them. Mummy and Daddy were close by, nervous energy radiating from them. Their parents were worried they would disobey them. That they would choose something they didn't approve of. A smile tugged at their lips. "Good evening, my family…" the voice crept out of the shadows of the back of the ancient room. Their smile slipped away. They listened. -- "Good evening, my child." The elder stopped in front of them. "Good evening, Elder." The elder inclined his head. "Have you decided, my child?" he asked, reaching out with skeletal fingers to undo the clasp at their throat. The cloak slithered to the ground. "Yes, Elder." "Your parents will be proud." No, they wouldn't be. They knew that. They expected them to join their Order, but they wouldn't. They had already joined another. They smiled at the Elder. -- Mummy stared down at them, eyes narrowed, lips twisted into a sneer. "You --" she started, stopped, air hissed out between her teeth. "My love," Daddy interjected, placing a hand on his wife's shoulder. "Maybe it is for the best." She shrugged him off. "You're taking its side?" She spat the words. "It --" She took a step closer. They shrank back away. Mummy was upset, they knew she would be. Still, they didn't like it when she was mad. When she was mad bad things happened. Things that made them hurt. Daddy's grip tightened. He pulled her back. "Let's talk somewhere else. Let her be." He took a step back, not letting go. Mummy sneered again. A hateful sneer. Daddy said she was afraid. They didn't think so. They held their breath. Waited. Finally Mummy turned to leave with Daddy. They sighed. Their skin rippled as if a thousand waves had rolled through them. They smiled. It no longer hurt. Category:Vignettes